What's warmer, the sun or love?
by SilverShiningStar
Summary: Kakashi is trying to go home after a year long mission in another country. As he travelled, he started wondering about stuff. Kakashi X Iruka, yaoi, slash, blah blah blah. Hide the children, etc.
1. Chapter 1

What's warmer, the sun or love?

Kakashi wondered, which was warmer, the sun or love? Walking through the desert sure did make him think. That day the sun burned bright. He decided the sun could be warm, it could be cool. However at the time it was making his exposed skin burn and peel. Thankfully, most of his body was covered by his ANBU gear. But the little skin that wasn't covered, which was his shoulders, was red and irritated. Other then the nagging pain, he was pretty cool. Kakashi decided that the sun wasn't the same as the warmth that came from love. He would have thought about it more, but a rogue ninja decided to try and kill him. Kakashi figured that the sun's warmth varied so much so love won that round.

Later, at an inn a few hours away from the desert, Kakashi sat in front of a fire in his room. He wondered, which was better, a warm fire or love? It was night by then, the moon shining high in the sky. A slight draft slipped through the cracks and holes in the walls. This caused Kakashi to shiver a bit. Trying to get closer to the fire without burning himself, he found only half of him could be warm. Although why he only just realized this was weird in itself. He decided that this round was a tie, since he didn't really have anyone to love at the in for comparison.

Days later, Kakashi found himself in the middle of a frozen forest. It was winter in Konoha, so Kakashi figured that would explain it. Once again he wondered, which was colder? Could it be the icy wind or being apart from someone he loved? This was sure a tough one. The wind and snow froze his fingers, numbed his legs, and made him feel death tugging softly at his shirt. Although the severe bleeding in his side probably was the reason for the last thing. Or maybe it was both? Kakashi didn't quite know for sure. But the emptiness in his heart as he walked step by step in the deep snow froze his heart solid. That alone was more painful than his frostbitten fingers clutching a kunai tightly, lest a crazy ninja attack him (there's a lot of those you know). But being even one small step closer to home gave him something the feeling in his legs couldn't ever give him. Hope.

A while later in Konoha, Kakashi finally arrived at the front door of his home. Just as he was about to knock, doubt crept into his mind. Did his boyfriend still love him? Even after all that time away on the silly little mission? These thoughts were routine for the hound. Maybe he found someone else to love. Maybe he found someone safer, someone who would definitely be there for him everyday. Maybe he should just open the damned door. As Kakashi continued thinking the door apparently opened up by itself. But no! The door opened before him and there was his loving boyfriend Iruka with a warm smile on his face. A rush of warmth engulfed his entire being. It wasn't the heat from the house escaping into the frozen wasteland. It wasn't the fireplace calling him with its tantalizing warmth. It was the love shared between the two that warmed his body and soul. Suddenly, Kakashi didn't feel so cold anymore.

"Honey? What are you doing standing in the cold? Come in! You didn't go to the hospital first again? I'll go get the first aid kit and patch you up. And after that I'm going to stuff you with some warm stew. You look like you haven't had a decent meal in weeks!" After Iruka returned with a well used first aid kit, he stopped and gave Kakashi a gentle kiss. "It's good to have you home, Kakashi. I missed you." The hound smiled, his mask already cracking from being surrounded in such warmth. As Iruka tended to his wounds and cleaned him up, Kakashi finally decided. Love WAS better than the sun.

A/n: mmk, Yuki chan here, again, after a long time of not being here and such. I personally like this piece. A little sap here and there is good for the soul. I dunno aboot you peeps. I got the inspiration for this from a question in one of my classes. "Which is warmer, love or the sun?" Thanks to Haxy, the person who's account I'm using because I'm too lazy to get one myself and she edits my work and stuff. Reviews please! Thanks!


	2. Disclaimer

I completely forgot, but here's the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto, I never will. Please don't sue.


End file.
